Soul of My Soul
by Ski October
Summary: "Whatever our souls are made of - his and mine are the same." -Emily Brontë. Korra/Iroh drabbles.
1. Persuasive

_As promised, the Korroh drabble series. Please do not expect regular updates, folks. I think we all know how I am with those. Well, maybe you guys dont; I'm still pretty new to writing for this fandom. Anywho. This is brief yes, and while I'm not wholly satisfied with the ending I think it turned out pretty well overall._

_Special thanks to _Ivy Zero_ for inspiring this particular drabble. Please, please, please go check out _her _Korroh drabble series, _Of Tea and Polardogs_. You will not regret it._

**DISCLAIMER: Korra and Iroh II belong to Bryke. I own the plot. **

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"How long have you been awake?"

Iroh's voice startled her from her not-so-subtle observation of him. He glanced at her over his shoulder from his place at the window. Korra was strewn across his – _their_ – bed; hair mussed, limbs askew, and only half concealed by the thin blanket.

"A while," she replied, looking him over lazily. She enjoyed the way the pale sunlight cast sharp shadows on his angular face, set his golden eyes to smoldering. His hair was in complete disarray, something Korra openly delighted in. The General of the United Forces was always clean-cut and put together. To see him still mussed from sleep was a sight she found both endearing and attractive.

His lips quirked up in the faintest of smirks before he slowly came back to the bed. He lay beside her, his added weight causing the mattress to dip so that she sank against him. He pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder. He pulled away and drew her to him, wrapping her up in his arms and resting his chin just where her neck met that shoulder. He sighed, long and soft and content. Korra snuggled into him.

While drawing idle patterns on her bare belly, he murmured, "I'll have to leave soon."

Korra frowned. "You can't skip the meeting? Just this once?"

Iroh laughed silently. "I skipped it last week, remember?"

Korra pretended to consider his query. "Must've slipped my mind."

Iroh huffed quietly, his lips curling up in amusement against her skin. "Of course it did. Just like it did the last four times you wheedled me into staying in bed."

Korra grinned, trailing her fingertips along the skin of his strong arms. She felt the muscles contract subtly. "I'm pretty persuasive, huh?"

A hot, open-mouthed kiss was strategically placed on the nape of her neck, sending little sparks of heat down her spine. "Immensely."

Korra rolled over and met him eagerly, claiming his mouth for her own while he slid warm hands down her back. He did not make it to the meeting that week.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Awkward

_Welcome to drabble numero dos. This is a request and gift to _lovelydangerousdear_, who nagged me the entire time I was working on that last Korrasook oneshot to get this written. I think it came out quite good, and I hope you guys feel the same. I'll try to start another drabble, but it's three a.m. here and my fuel tank is running low. No promises. Enjoy, my doves._

* * *

_._

.

.

.

.

Korra was known for making sudden, spontaneous decisions.

Sitting at the dinner table with Tenzin and his family; Team Avatar; Iroh to her left - she made one of those sudden, spontaneous decisions. She and Iroh had secretly been in an exclusive relationship for nearly a month and so far she hadn't been able to tell a single living soul; Iroh made her promise to wait. Well, she'd waited long enough.

Quietly, just as calmly as you please, she reached out and placed her hand over his.

He flipped his hand, his palm to hers, and reflexively laced their fingers together, caught up in his discussion of the mechanics of Satomobiles with Asami. Korra smirked to herself, pretending not to notice as, one by two by three, everyone directed their attention to where the General's hand was comfortably linked with hers, his thumb stroking her skin absently. By the time he finally noticed that Asami's attention - as well as everyone else's - had become otherwise occupied, the damage had been done.

He stared at his hand, gaped really, as though it had come alive and betrayed him with this simple gesture. His pale cheeks were tinted an adorable shade of pink and he was wincing almost imperceptibly. He slid his eyes up to meet hers, discomfort and irritation flickering in the amber depths. Korra stuffed a bite of sticky rice into her mouth to keep from smiling.

Tenzin was the first to speak. "Korra - what…I -"

"You okay, Tenzin?" she asked, trying and failing not to look amused.

The airbender flushed purple. "_Just what are you doing?_"

"Uh, eating my dinner?" Another bite of sticky rice for emphasis.

"Korra. Why are you holding that young man's hand?" Was that a vein jutting from his temple?

"Because I wanted to."

"_Why _would you _want_ to?" Definitely a vein.

Korra actually paused to formulate this next response. "Because he's mine, and I can hold his hand if I want."

The vein was dangerously close to exploding. "You mean to say that -"

"That I am _happily _in a relationship with Iroh? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Now came the amused look, with more than a hint of smugness.

Tenzin threw his chopsticks down, sending grains of rice all over the table. He ignored Pema's glare. "This can't - you shouldn't be… _this is highly inappropriate._"

Iroh sighed heavily. "This is why I asked you to wait."

Korra shrugged, nonplussed. "You know I hate waiting. Better he finds out _now _from _us_ and not from an explicit photo some gossip-mongering reporter put in the morning paper."

Iroh had nothing to say to that, so while he glared daggers at her head Korra turned her attention back to the sputtering airbender at the opposite end of the table. "How is this inappropriate? I'm twenty, he's twenty-three. I'm the Avatar, he's the General of the United Forces. Looking at it from a political standpoint, it's a pretty strategic match."

"Korra's right, dear," Pema interceded, placing a hand on Tenzin's forearm. "And strategic standpoints aside - from what I've seen the past few weeks, they're happy together."

Korra smiled. Count on Pema to notice something before everyone else and wait until the opportune moment to impart her insight on others. While Tenzin appeared to be mulling over whatever it was he would say next, Korra quickly checked the reactions of the others. Asami looked just as unsurprised as Pema, which in turn didn't surprise Korra; Bolin was grinning like he wanted to crack some nasty joke; Mako looked thoughtful, brooding, like he was analyzing them. Shocker. Jinora and Ikki were looking at them with large, shining eyes, no doubt envisioning a sickly sweet fairytale, though they weren't too far off the mark(Iroh was a prince, after all). Meelo was simply playing with his food. Iroh was still glaring, but he also hadn't released her hand.

Finally, Tenzin heaved a great sigh. "I admit to the social and political advantages of this …_relationship. _And you are… happy?"

Korra nodded, and looked at Iroh. His eyes softened fractionally as he replied, "More than I've ever been."

Tenzin nodded reluctantly. "Then I see nothing _abhorrently _wrong with this. But _you_ -" he narrowed his gaze at Iroh, who appeared mildly startled. "General - I will have a word with you after dinner."

Iroh stared at him, clearly taken aback. It was enough to set everyone - even Mako - to laughing. Iroh frowned and cast his eyes downward at their hands once more. Korra took pity on him and swallowed her next laugh, instead pressing a kiss - _"None of that at the dinner table!" _- to the corner of his mouth. He glanced up at her with exasperated, but warm, amber eyes and then back at their hands. He smiled softly.

Korra, not so spontaneously this time, decided that a million awkward interrogations from Tenzin were worth holding Iroh's hand were everyone could see.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Miracle

_This is the second update for this series, and my third post overall. Who's on a roll? This girl's on a roll. I'm about to roll on out to bed, too. This is probably my favorite so far, and there will definitely be some drabbles linked to this. Not to worry. To _lovelydangerousdear_: not only have I written you _a_ Korroh drabble, I've written _two_. So quit nagging._

_Enjoy the fluff, my doves._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

She moved through the halls of the hospital, her steps rapid and precise as she wove expertly between doctors and healers and gurneys and sickly looking patients. She knew Iroh was somewhere behind her, close but not able to navigate as smoothly as she was. She didn't pay him any thought past that - she had to find her friends.

_Room 321, _she reminded herself. She mentally noted the number of each room she blazes by. _321. 321. 321._

_321._

She turned sharply, almost careening into the room and just as she entered a sharp, angry wail pierced her ears but she didn't cover them. She rushed right up to the bed, in between Mako and Bolin. Both of them looked down at her in surprise; she heard Iroh panting behind her as he finally arrived. She ignored them. She stared.

Asami was tucked into bed. Her inky hair was knotted atop her head, the roots soaked with the sweat that seeped from her entire body. Her face was void of make-up - lips pale, eyes red and puffy. She looked exhausted. She was somehow still the most beautiful woman on the planet. Cradled in her arms, held close to her chest - _her heart, _Korra thinks - was the smallest, frailest creature Korra had ever seen. It was wrapped snugly in a powder blue blanket, waving its tiny fists around and mewling like a kitten. He was lovely.

"Oh," she sighed, falling in love with the boy immediately. Iroh lay both hands on her shoulders and she leaned back into him. "Look at him, Iroh. He looks just like Mako."

"He's way cuter than Mako," Bolin joked. Korra saw the redness of his eyes, and of Mako's eyes, and felt her heart swell with affection as she laughed.

"He's just as handsome, though." Asami beamed up at them, a light in her eyes that Korra had never seen before; a light she wondered if she'd have, too.

"What have you named him?" Iroh asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Roku." Asami's face was radiant.

Mako cleared his throat and shifted around in that awkward manner of his. "We… we wanted to name the baby after you, Korra, but since it was a boy instead, we thought the name of one of your past lives would work."

She was speechless. They had named their first child - their first _son _- after her. However indirectly, it made her heart contract. "Me?"

"Well, of course." Asami chuckled. "You're our best friend, if you hadn't defeated Amon, if you hadn't brought peace to the city, Roku wouldn't have been born. We might even have died."

Korra thought she might cry.

"Do you want to hold him?" Mako asked softly.

"I…have you already held him?"

"Yeah." He takes Roku from Asami and the infant immediately began to squirm. Mako held him out. "Here."

Korra shook her head. "I don't think I should. What if I drop him?"

"You didn't drop Rohan when he was born - just take him. Be gentle, and support his head."

Reluctantly, she took Roku from his father and nestled him into the crook of her arm. He blinked up at her with enormous, bright amber eyes. Her lips quirked in a half smile that grew as he cooed at her. He was precious.

"Hey, little man," she murmured, allowing him to grasp her finger with his tiny fist. "I think I'll help Uncle Bo spoil you rotten. Your dad's too much of a stick for that." Roku made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. "You think it's funny now, but wait until he's hounding you about your bending stance. Then we'll see who's laughing."

Roku only giggled again, his beautiful eyes crinkling adorably. Korra cooed with him for another minute or so before handing him back over to Mako. She lead Iroh to a chair in the corner of the room and sat on his lap, snuggling in while she watched her mismatched family fawn over their newest addition.

"They look so happy," she whispered. "Asami's glowing."

Iroh hummed against her shoulder. His eyes were warm and very soft. "Indeed. It is a miracle, to bear witness to the warmth and light a child brings to the world."

Korra nodded, absently rubbing her belly over her shirt. The last few weeks had been strange for her. She'd had her suspicions, but was never completely certain. But seeing Roku that first time, holding him in her arms while he looked up at her with his adoring eyes - there was no doubt left in her mind. It wouldn't be long before everyone was gathered back here, possibly in this same room. Her heart fluttered.

"That could be us," Iroh murmured. "We could have this, in the future."

"We could," she replied, placing her arms over his where they had wrapped around her middle. "In the future."

She decided to let Mako and Asami keep their spotlight for now. She would have all night to tell Iroh that the future was only six months away.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Sunrise

_Well, would you look at me go, folks. No sleep and one cup of coffee while watching the sun come up an hour ago has birthed this forth from my mind. Not really related to the last drabble, but if you wanted to have a time frame, this is about two years prior to Roku being born. Asami and Mako have just been married, and are probably still honeymooning right now.  
_  
lovelydangerousdear - _make it three._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Korra isn't a morning person.

She has made no secret of her immense distaste for the earlier hours of the day - she told Mako as much during her first probending practice. If Korra has to be awake and out of her warm bed before noon, for any reason, she is cranky and the meager supply of patience she can usually manage to scrape up for others is utterly nonexistent. The only person who can approach her with any guarantee of safety is Iroh.

The only time Korra can stand to be awake before half the day has gone by, is if she has already been awake the previous night. If she does not sleep, she cannot be woken. If she cannot be woken, she will not be testy. This is largely thanks to the sun. Daughter of La she is, but Korra loves the sunrise. Something about the way the peaches and grays and lavenders spread across the inky horizon - like streams of watercolor on canvas - speaks to her. It is one of the few things that bring her total peace.

It is no different this time. She sits on a large boulder to the back of the island, Republic City and its chaotic din far behind her, and watches the sky lighten with pinks and grays and oranges. They creep out across the sky like starving fingers, greedily claiming the black sky inch by inch. She is ramrod straight, but relaxed, basking in the calm of the atmosphere.

It is where Iroh finds her.

He comes quietly and lowers himself next to her on the rock. He does not speak, does not touch or do anything to shatter the silence she has built around herself. It is a boundary Iroh has never crossed with her. He waits, silently and with more patience than she will ever acquire in even ten of her lifetimes, until she is ready to speak, to acknowledge him first. While she is grateful for his respect, she decides that she likes hearing his soft, raspy voice more than watching the sun rise.

"Hey," she says softly, casting her blue eyes sideways at him.

"Hey, yourself," he remarks playfully, catching her hand in his. He traces the ring on her left hand with his thumb, admiring. A simple silver band with a ruby and two pearls on either side. He had given it to her last night after proposing to her. "It's nice to see you out of bed before noon."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

She feels, rather than sees, his smirk. But it is a gentle expression. "I intend to. You look beautiful in the morning sunlight."

She blushes, still not used to his spontaneous, but totally sincere, compliments. "Thanks."

He laughs silently at her shyness and falls silent.

There are no more words spoken. He has been welcomed, as always, into her personal space and she shares this precious sunrise with him. They sit side by side, shoulder to shoulder; hands twined and knees bumping. They are content to just be and _be_ with each other. Korra privately imagines what their wedding will be like. She wonders what living alone with him with be like, what having his children will be like. She decides that there is plenty of time later for thinking, when Tenzin is drilling _patience_ and _tranquility_ into her system.

She leans her head on Iroh's shoulder, and together they watch the sun come up.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Illusion

_Yeah, I know. I'm awesome. You don't have to say it. Unless you want to. So, this is the last drabble I'll be posting for most of the day, but I'll be back tonight with more if all goes well. Just a bit of angst - which happens to be my specialty - to balance out all the fluff._

lovelydangerousdear - _I hope this appeases your voracious Korroh-appetite for now._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_It is dark._

_All he knows is darkness. Darkness and heat and pain and screams that echo in his ears for an eternity. He does not know what happened or how he got to where he is or why he cannot see anything. He tries to move his arms, legs, fingertips, _anything_ - his body does not respond. He is paralyzed._

Where is Korra?

_A sudden, terrible thought hits him, tearing into him with all the ferocity of a tigardillo. The screams he can't stop hearing - are they Korra's screams? Is she hurt - trapped somewhere and calling for him while he cannot come to her? Fear rears its grotesque head, breathing rancid air down his throat and dripping foul saliva onto his face. Korra is going to _die_ and he can't even open his Spirits-damned eyes._

Korra is going to die.

_Suddenly it is all he can think. He does not cease to struggle, to reach into himself for some hidden strength and _move _- but the revelation that he will most likely not make it to her in time is like a knife in his heart, twisting and burning and agonizing and something like a strangled sob is ripped from his throat. What kind of General is he, that he can only lay useless on the ground while his heart is elsewhere, likely being tortured or raped or stripped of her bending or _worse _-_

And suddenly he is being shaken awake, violently. He grips his assailant by their shoulders - _slim, soft shoulders _- and heaves, rolling until they are beneath him and he is looking down into a pair of startled sapphire eyes - _eyes that are alive and whole and right in front of him _- and he tries to make sense of his abrupt change of location, of realities. His breathing is fast and too heavy, eyes wide and wild and burning with the fire that scorched his lips with every breath.

"Iroh." The eyes have a voice. It is soft, uncharacteristically tentative, but he would know it anywhere. It soothes him, grounds him in a way that nothing else can and he slowly comes back to himself. "Iroh, it was just a dream."

Korra. It is Korra speaking to him. He can see her; she isn't trapped somewhere beyond his reach, awaiting her gruesome end. She is here, right here, beneath him - breathing and speaking soft words to him, and he sobs in pure _relief_ before collapsing on top of her small body. His arms slide underneath her back and cinch her to him, he buries his face in her neck and inhales deeply.

"Korra," he rasps, fingers digging into her skin.

"Shh," she whispers, running her hands through his damp hair, stroking his back reassuringly. "Shh, Iroh, I'm here. I'm right here."

He is shaking. Knowing it is only a dream is not consolation enough, not when it had been a reality mere days before. Then, he had come so close - _far too close - _to losing her permanently. He had not slept a single night since.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she chants, and he lets the mantra catch hold in his mind. "I'm fine, I'm safe. You're safe, _we're_ safe."

_She's fine. She's safe. She's here._

He tries to let that be enough for him. He tries not to dwell on his almost-failure, on her almost-end. How he hadn't been strong enough, fast enough, smart enough to help her when she needed him. He vows then, as he has done all the nights before since _that_ night, to be stronger, faster, smarter. He vows to be _enough_.

He lets her voice lull him into a murky stupor; a half-sleep laden with grief and fear and pain. But as he drifts away entirely, his sleep is calm and there is some peace. Her voice, even then, reaches him in the ether - soft and gentle and soothing like the water she lovingly bends.

_I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm here._

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Grief

_More angst, probably some feels. There is a bit of a bright spot here, which will be expanded upon in the next drabble. I'm not really happy with this, but I wanted to post it already so I can work on the next one. Try to enjoy, my doves._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Were it not for the reason behind their impromptu trip to the Fire Nation, Korra would be enjoying the change of scenery. The dank allies and raucous noise of Republic City is left behind in favor of sprawling villages and near-tropical weather. The sky is as blue as her own eyes and the sun seems ten times as bright as it usually does - there is not a cloud in sight.

But neither is there a smile.

Not from Iroh, at least. The entire time, even on the journey from the city, he says almost nothing. He hardly eats, he certainly does not sleep. Korra understands, but she is worried for him. Iroh maintains his cool disposition as an aloof General, but Korra has never seen him so distraught.

The funeral has long since ended, Fire Lord Zuko burned to ashes and scattered to rest. In one of the palace reception halls, aristocrats and commoners and politicians alike intermingle and trade stories. Master Katara is there, looking older than Korra can ever remember seeing her. She is the last of the heroes of the Hundred Year War. Korra has already given her condolences to the rest of Iroh's family - Fire Lady Ursa, her daughters Min and Lian. She cannot find Iroh anywhere.

She is just in the middle of checking one of the hundreds of guest rooms when suddenly a memory bombards her - Iroh recounting times spent with his grandfather by the turtle-duck pond, feeding the animals and deciphering the great mysteries of life - and she knows that is where he will be. When she arrives in the garden she spots him immediately, black and white among the greenery. She stops to lean against a pillar, catching her breath. Her condition limits her endurance, much to her dislike, but it cannot be helped. Rubbing a hand over her swollen belly, she waddles over to him as gracefully as she can manage. It takes her five minutes to sit down beside him.

Iroh is absently tossing bread to the turtle-ducklings, his eyes rimmed red and his jaw ticking from trying not to cry. Korra's heart aches for him. When he runs out of bread and begins to tear up the grass, she takes his hands in her own, holds them tightly. A shaky breath rattles his frame.

"I wish I could have known him as well as you," she says softly; one hand comes up to stroke his hair. "Sounds like he was an amazing man."

"He was remarkable," Iroh murmurs, nuzzling into her neck. His fingers splay out over her middle. "He was a staple in my life, my childhood growing up. I feel lost with him gone now."

"He's still with you, you know. He won't ever really be gone." She kisses the crown of his head and says nothing when his hot tears soak into her white robes.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Legacy

_It is six-thirty in the morning, and I have been awake all night long writing this for you guys. It's by far the longest piece I've written for this series(2,851 words) and it's really not even a drabble. But oh well; it's essential to this vague timeline of things going on here. This chapter was a monster to write, but I adore it. I think it came out perfectly, ending and all. I was saving this prompt for later in the series, but I just couldn't wait any longer to write it. This is like, one ginormous thank-you from me to you. You guys, my readers, are so wonderful and lovely and spectacular. Your reviews make me laugh and melt my heart and your favorites/alerts are like fuel to the fire._

_I'll quit rambling now and let you guys read. Goodnight(or should I say morning? xD) and enjoy this, my doves, for you have earned it._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

As she had told Iroh, "the future" arrives six months after the birth of little Roku.

Korra is alone in their new apartment - not extravagant, but far from quaint - stretched out on the balcony chaise lounge with one of the various pregnancy books Jinora had gifted to her at the baby shower last month. Most of the information is blunt and grueling; a section about the afterbirth threatens to send Korra running to the bathroom to revisit her lunch. But when she flips to the back of the book to read the personal stories of real mothers, all Korra feels is anticipation.

There is worry, also, the constant wondering about her success as a mother, but she does not dwell often on the thought. Her natural confidence does not allow room for much self-doubt. The closest she had come to real fear was in the middle of her second trimester, when she had gone into a false labor and everyone thought the baby would be born premature. Fortunately, it was just that - a false labor. Korra smiles as she recalls the way Iroh had doted on her after that.

Bored with her book now, Korra stands and stretches, going back inside to find a suitable snack. Fire Flakes had been her craving of choice for most of the pregnancy, but now they had lost their appeal. There was a carton of moon peach ice cream in the freezer and a kit for making fried dough. She thinks that fried dough sounds good, and she reaches up to grab the box from the middle shelf.

Immediately, a sharp pain lances through her abdomen and she gasps, surprised by the timing and intensity of the sensation. She takes a few breaths and when the pain abates she thinks the baby is just cranky - all the more reason she make herself something to eat. But when the pain returns eightfold, nearly taking her to her knees, she knows the baby is not cranky. She is afraid, now, because though Iroh's ship is due to make port today, he is still hours from the city. She knows she will not last that long.

Her saving grace is that Mako and Asami are in the apartment directly across the street. Korra, practically crawling, drags herself out to the balcony. The road is not very wide; she could easily throw something and hit their house. Unable, though, to waste the time hunting a projectile, she merely earthbends a brick out of the wall behind her and shoots it directly into their kitchen window with a shattering crash.

"Mako!" she yells, clutching her side as another spasm of pain wracks her body. "Mako!"

Mako storms out onto his own balcony, handsome face twisted in a dark scowl, ready to rain down fiery retribution on whomever has just broken his window. But when he sees Korra, his face pales.

"Korra, it's not -"

"_Yes it is._"

"Oh, hell. Okay, wait right there, I'm coming!" He tears back into the house like a saber-tooth moose-lion is on his tail. "_Asami!_"

Gasping, Korra lowers herself onto the chaise lounge and tries to remember the breathing exercises Pema has been teaching her. They help, barely. Then Mako is careening out onto the balcony, reaching her side and pulling her up. For a woman in her ninth month, Korra's belly isn't as large as most, and so Mako is unphased as he lifts her in his strong arms.

"Okay, Korra, just keep breathing like that," he encourages, racing down the stairs as carefully as he can. "Asami is dropping Roku off with Bolin, then she's going to send a telegram to Iroh to tell him you've gone into labor."

"Okay," she gasps. She bites back a wail, not wanting to hurt Mako's ears. The pain is unbelievable and Korra knows that she will be in for a long day.

_Iroh, you better not be late for this._

.

.

.

.

.

Iroh stands on the main deck of the flagship, where he sees the outline of Republic City not far in the distance. Somewhere within its limits is Korra, probably horking down Fire Flakes and reading the explicit pregnancy books Jinora gave her. He has been especially worried during this last trip away, with Korra being in the final month of her pregnancy. He recalls her firm reassurances that she will be okay, there will be no going into labor without him there. Yet it nags at him.

"General Iroh?"

He turns around to see one of his privates, a waterbender named Nahto. The young man, who is scarcely more than a boy, holds a sheaf of paper in his hands.

"Yes, private?"

"This just arrived for you minutes ago, from a Miss Asami?"

His senses prickle instantly, hairs standing on end. He holds out his hand for the telegram and has to read it twice before the words sink in. Only his many years of being a General enable him to maintain his composure.

"Private, please inform Commander Hai that I will be disembarking earlier than I had previously anticipated. A matter of the greatest importance has arisen and I am needed elsewhere." Iroh hands him back the telegram. "Show him this, if need be."

Without further preamble, Iroh strides over to one of the several motorized lifeboats the fleet has recently acquired; climbs in and lowers it into the water. Within seconds, the boat is running and Iroh sets it to the highest speed available before steering it off toward the city. Private Nahto, still confused, glances down at the telegram as he makes his way to the Commander's office.

_Iroh,_

_I know you're still probably hours away from pulling into the harbor - though maybe not by the time you receive this telegram - but Korra went into labor this morning. It's intense, and she's in a serious amount of pain. Mako took her to the nearest hospital, but she's probably going to be uncooperative until you get there._

_I know it isn't proper for a General abandon his ship, per se, but I think you should make an exception. _Before _Korra burns the city down in a fit of rage._

_-Asami_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Holy Spirits that _hurts!"

Korra has been screaming, shouting swears and muttering streams of curses, for two hours now. The pain seems to have quadrupled in the last fifteen minutes, Mako hasn't come back with her ginseng yet, and she is sick of the overly-cheery disposition of her midwife. She wonders again why they wouldn't just bring her to the island, where Pema and the Air Acolytes could help her with this. The more she thinks of it, the more Korra decides that is how she wants this done.

It's not like she can get up and walk out, though. Tough as nails she may be, but if she goes traipsing through the city and something happens, it isn't just her she has to worry about. She then remembers Oogi, and decides that if she cannot go to Pema, Pema will have to come to her. Korra summons the midwife.

"Yes, Avatar Korra? Is there anything I can get for you?"

Korra bites her tongue against the scathing barb that forms immediately. "I want someone, I don't care who, to phone Air Temple Island. I want Pema here. I want Pema, and an Air Acolyte, in this room, ready to deliver my baby. Call them and tell them to get here right now."

"Avatar Korra, I can assure you that my coworkers and I are more than capable -"

"_Did you hear me? _I want _Pema _with me, not you freaky, psycho-happy dunderheads, do you understand? Now you go find a phone and you make that call and you tell whoever picks up - even if it's Meelo - that Avatar Korra is in _labor_ and she wants _Pema. Now go._"

The woman whimpers. "Y-yes, of course. Right away, Avatar Korra!"

She scurries from the room, nearly running Mako - who has finally brought the ginseng, _thank freaking La _- over in her haste to escape the Avatar's wrath. Mako hands her the lidded mug and looks like he's trying not to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, city boy?" she snaps, gulping the tea down too fast to feel it scalding her tongue.

"That midwife will probably have night terrors for the rest of her life now, thanks to you." Mako let out a chuckle.

"She can take her night terrors and her peppy attitude and shove them where Agni doesn't freaking shine." Korra sneers and drinks more of her tea. "Where the hell is Iroh?"

"Asami sent him the telegram two hours ago. I'm sure he's gotten it by now, and he's probably on his way here."

"He needs to hurry the hell up." Korra grimaces at another contraction. "I'm not having this baby until it's father gets here."

"You might not have a choice," Mako points out. "Your contractions are getting closer and the pain's getting worse. That baby's gonna come out regardless of who's present to watch him do it."

"No, he -" She is cut off by the worst pang yet, and it rips a strangled scream from her throat. She looks at Mako with determined blue eyes. "He'll wait …for…his dad - _oh!_"

Asami bustles in and right behind her is the formerly effervescent midwife. "Avatar Korra, the call was placed to Air Temple Island. Councilman Tenzin's wife will arrive within the next half-hour."

Korra gives the woman a curt nod. "Thank you. Sorry…sorry for …snapping at you."

The woman smiles forgivingly and exits the room. Asami sits on the bed beside Korra, stroking her sweaty hair back from her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross," Korra breathes. "Do I look gross? I feel really gross."

"You look beautiful."

"Liar. _You _looked like a supermodel in your hospital bed."

Asami laughs quietly. "Well, you look like a goddess, and I guess that, being the Avatar and all, you kind of are."

Korra chokes out a laugh at that. "Thanks."

**X**

When Pema arrives, Korra is only minimally relieved. The pain has surpassed unbearable and she feels like any second she's going to explode. Pema is cooing soft words and is gently giving her directions on how to breathe and hold herself. The Air Acolyte, an elderly woman named Chen, is pressing a damp cloth to her forehead and Korra sighs gratefully.

"Where's Iroh? When's he coming?" Korra asks, for what must be the thousandth time.

"I don't know where he is, dear, but he's on his way." Pema answers with never-ending patience. Then there is a commotion outside the closed door of her room. She hears raised voices, but it is a deep, raspy tenor that catches her attention.

He's here.

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed to enter?"

And seconds away from making a scene, right there in the hospital.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the Avatar's condition is critical right now and we can't let in such high-strung people when she needs as calm an environment as possible."

"I am only _high-strung _because my _wife _is about to have _our first child_ and I can't even _go in the Agni-damned room with her._"

And there was his habit of speaking in italics when he got upset.

"Pema," she rasps. "Go get him…before he sets…the building…on fire.."

Pema nods and hurriedly pokes her head out into the hallway. She mutters a few quick words to the midwife guarding her room and pulls Iroh inside. Immediately he gravitates to Korra, shedding his coat and gloves and throwing the on the dirty floor. "You're cutting it… mighty close there… General."

"Korra," he breathes, snatching her hand up in his and brushing her hair our of her face. "Are you all right? They said your condition is critical - how bad is it? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine; it's not… as bad as she made… it sound, but… I feel like.. I'm about to give birth… to a sky bison. …Yes, the baby… is okay. Now, where… have you been?" She glares at him accusingly.

"I received that telegram from Asami and left the ship on a lifeboat. However, I was still nearly two hours from the city, and I'm not a waterbender." He kisses her forehead. "And then when I got to the city, I ran straight here."

Korra blinks. "You ran. …Ran? All the way here …from the harbor?"

Iroh nods. "There was no time to call a Sato-cab."

Whatever reply Korra intends to make is silenced by a sudden, distinct scream. It scares Iroh near to death and the only thing that grounds him is his wife's death-grip on his hand. Vaguely, he wishes she was not as strong as an earthbender. Pema and Chen immediately snap into action, flipping the sheets back over Korra's bent knees, placing down towels. Iroh knows this is it. Their baby is coming - _right now_.

"Listen to me, Korra," Pema says, her voice more intense than Iroh has ever heard it. "Clearly, your baby has decided to make its appearance. Remember the deep-breathing exercises, okay? I'm going to need you to push…"

**X**

It is several long, grueling minutes and one last tremendous heave of Korra's body before the most horrendously beautiful wail splices their eardrums. Korra slumps back into the mountain of pillows behind her, utterly spent. Pema has the baby laid out on a work table atop a pile of towels, while Chen cuts the umbilical chord with practiced ease. A few more minutes of cleaning off the blood and bodily fluids and Pema is wrapping the infant in a fresh white blanket and bringing it over to them. Korra holds out her arms and the moment her baby - _her son _- is cradled to her chest, she knows she'll never be the same.

"Look at him," she breathes, awe and adoration and something far, far deeper temper her tone. "He's perfect."

His skin is milky white, with tufts of fine, inky hair on his head; traits he gets from Iroh. But his eyes? His eyes are all Korra. Big and blue and trying to take everything in all at once. He looks at her like he sees something magical, and briefly she is reminded of the first time she held Roku, though it could never compare to this by half. She looks at Iroh, whose eyes are swimming with fathomless love and pride, and all she can do is laugh.

"That's your daddy, little baby," she coos to the infant. He blinks at the sound of her voice, blue eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. Iroh holds his index finger out and his son grasps it with a chubby white fist and gurgles at him. Korra's heart melts at the sight. "Here, you hold him."

Iroh takes the little creature, cradling him carefully. He still has his finger in a death grip. Just like his mother. "He has your eyes."

Korra smiles. "He has your everything else."

"Not everything," Iroh disagrees softly.

"Iroh," Korra begins, pausing a moment to collect her thoughts. "I was thinking… I know you would have passed all the lessons and tea and Pai Sho to him anyway, but… I was thinking we could name him Zuko. He'd be like your grandfather's legacy that way, if you'd like."

Iroh looks surprised, and for a fleeting second Korra thinks he will be upset. But then his expression melts into something deep and smoldering; he crushes his lips to hers in a clumsy kiss that is awkward because he is still holding their son. He drops his forehead onto hers and looks her in the eyes when he murmurs, "I would like that very, very much."

She smiles and then their friends are being let into the room by Pema, who takes Chen outside with her to have a well-earned break. They flock around the bed, craning to see the baby - _Zuko_ - where he rests in Iroh's arms. Iroh gently hands him over to Asami so that they aren't crowding around Korra, who is rapidly falling asleep. He laces their hands together and they watch their family dote over little Zuko, placing bets on his bending and personality, calling dibs on the godparents - which, for the record, are Mako and Asami - and Iroh smiles contentedly at the sight of it.

His amazing wife, sleeping soundly beside him now; his close friends, now a makeshift family. And now his son - his _son_, the living, breathing tribute to his grandfather, the man who had shaped his character and made Iroh who he is today. He feels immensely blessed by the Spirits to have such treasures. He marvels that his life has become so full of light and wealth.

Zuko coos at the strange face Bolin is making; Iroh is hard-pressed to imagine things any better than the way they are.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Año

_This was so much fun to write. I'd thought it'd be fun to peek into the first year of Zuko's life before getting back to the drabble-y aspect of this series. I need some Korroh fluff. Some notes about this chapter:_

_Sleepytime is an actual tea. It's distributed by _Celestial_. My grandmother has some in her cabinet that I will be trying.  
I don't think they have vacuum cleaners in the series, but just ignore that. When my parents had just brought me home, I got colic and they actually had to run the vacuum cleaner all night to keep me quiet. True story.  
__Año is Spanish for "year"._

_Next chapter is a visit to the South Pole before I revisit the Korroh fluff. Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**#001 - Home**

Walking back through the front door of their brownstone is a wonderful thing; Korra is happy to be home and out of the infernal hospital. She has little Zuko, just days old, nestled in her arms and follows Iroh to the nursery, where she puts the baby in his crib while she helps carry in all of the new baby gifts from Asami's Satomobile.

When the last of the items has been taken inside and Asami has gone home, Korra comes back inside to find Iroh walking circles around the den with Zuko in his arms, the boy staring up at his father with curious arctic eyes. The sight makes Korra's heart do funny things and a warmth settles pleasantly in her belly. She walks over to them, resting her cheek on Iroh's bicep - _he's still so tall _- and looks down their son.

"Hey, little baby," she croons, delighting in Zuko's garbled noises. "We're home."

.

.

.

.

.

**#002 - Rounds**

It is a week later, and Zuko has colic.

Korra and Iroh are up all hours of the day and night, walking him around the house. They coo and sing and burn through their fourth vacuum cleaner, because the noise is the only thing that keeps him silent. Iroh gets more sleep than Korra, though, simply because despite having taken time away from his post, there are still things only he can take care of and those things require sleep.

But Korra's willingness to give up sleep for him only lasts so long.

"Iroh," she groans, rolling over and pushing his shoulder. "Your son's awake."

"Korra," he rolls away. "Your son's awake."

"Iroh, it's your turn to walk him around. Get up."

"I have a meeting with Commanders Hai and Bumi in three hours -"

"Ask me if I care." She nudges him with her foot. "Put some tea in his bottle."

"Jasmine?"

"Sleepytime."

Iroh heaves a sigh and throws back the covers, heading down the hallway to fetch their wailing son.

.

.

.

.

.

**#003 - Toys**

Zuko is two months old, chubby and full of toothless grins.

He plays with anything he can reach. Everything in the apartment is his toy - shoes, wallets, Korra's old armbands. He has mountains of toys from the baby shower and the packages sent to their hospital room. His favorites, though, are the stuffed fire ferret - courtesy of Bolin - and the native rattle from his grandparents in the South Pole, who hadn't been able to make it for his birth.

He plays with them now, in the middle of the floor. Korra has laid out a bed sheet for him as a palette, and she lounges beside him with her back against the sofa, alternating between watching him and reading _Love Amongst the Dragons_. He makes his cooing baby noises and shakes the bone-and-sealskin rattle erratically, sometimes hitting his stuffed ferret with it.

Iroh is sprawled out on the other side of the baby, so that Zuko is between them, and he watches their son avidly and with unparalleled softness. The colic is gone and they can now really enjoy being parents. Iroh has created a game where he will tap one of Zuko's shoulders, and each time the baby looks, nothing is there. It amuses both father and son for hours. Suddenly, Zuko lets out a shriek as he discovers that Iroh is the culprit behind the shoulder-tapping and throws his rattle. It bounces off Iroh's temple and he winces.

Shaking with laughter, Korra crawls over and kisses the purpling bruise before picking Zuko up. "We don't throw things at Daddy, okay? Not unless Mommy tells you to."

Zuko only giggles, smiling her with his bright eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

**#004 - Company**

Asami brings Roku, who is nine months old now, over for a play date with Zuko.

Roku can proficiently crawl around on all fours, and use sturdy objects to pull himself onto his feet. Zuko has just learned to sit up on his own. He and Roku regard each other with something akin to fascination and they fiddle around on the palette while their mothers have tea on the sofa above them.

"He looks more and more like Mako every time I see him," Korra says. It's true; Roku's eyes are as golden and his hair is as black and messy as his father's.

Asami smiles. "He's just as high-strung, too. I'm afraid to see what he'll be like when he can walk on his own."

"He'll be a cute little nightmare." Korra grins. "Lucky for me, Zuko seems to have inherited Iroh's calm personailty. So far, the worst thing we've had from him is the colic."

"Roku never did pick up on the colic, thank the Spirits." Asami sips her tea. "I'm hoping the lucky streak will continue with this next one."

It takes Korra several seconds to catch what her friend has said. She gasps happily and sets her tea on the table. "When did you find out? How far along are you?"

"I found out a couple of weeks ago, and I'm guessing I'm about two months along." Asami is beaming. "Mako's out with Bolin, telling him the news."

"I bet Mako's over Yue right now, huh?"

"He picked me up to spin me around, then his foot caught on the bedside table and he dropped us both." Both of them collapse into laughing. "He's such a dork. And I think this time, I'm having a girl."

"Do you know what that means?" Korra sits up straight.

"What?"

"My son will have a wife!"

.

.

.

.

.

**#005 - Annual**

It is Zuko's first birthday.

They are all gathered on Air Temple Island, under the gazebo in the garden. Tenzin and Pema sit nearby, watching the airbender kids - who have grown so much in the last six years - scooter themselves around Roku and the birthday boy. Rohan shows no signs of being a bender yet, so he sits in his mother's lap.

Bolin, still such a kid, is playing games with the kids, earthbending them into the air. Mako and Asami stand with Korra and Iroh, watching all of the post-party insanity that is taking place mere feet from them. In Asami's arms is their newborn daughter, Song, who looks up at the four adults with pale green eyes. Korra swoons.

"Oh, she's perfect for Zuko! She'll be as pretty as her mom!" Korra laughs at the stricken look on Mako's face.

"She's only a week old and you're already trying to marry her off!" he cries. Looking down at his girl, he says seriously, "You can date when you're forty. Maybe forty-five."

This elicits another bark of laughter from Korra, who snatches up Zuko as he runs past. The little boy shrieks with laughter. "Mama!"

It is one of the few words he has learned. "You having fun?"

"Yeah."

"You like your party?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna marry Uncle Mako's girl?"

"No."

Iroh chuckles at this; Mako looks mildly offended. "And just what's wrong with my girl, huh kid?" He pokes Zuko in the belly.

Zuko, giggling, only says, "Girl!" before wriggling out of his mother's grasp and running off to catch up with Roku and Bolin. Korra and Asami are laughing at Mako's expense. Iroh claps him on the shoulder, though, and he can't hold back a smile.

Later, when the sun has sank low and they have come back home to put Zuko to bed, Korra sits at the kitchen table with a mug of jasmine tea in her hands. Iroh bends to kiss her before pouring himself a cup and taking the seat next to her. She smiles softly at him.

"What are thinking about?" he asks quietly.

"That an entire year has just come and gone." She laughs. "Zuko's walking and talking; I'm sure he'll be bending soon, then he'll be off to school. He's growing up too fast."

Iroh smiles. "He is, and it's wonderful. He's starting to act more like you, you know."

"I've noticed. I was kind of hoping he'd turn out like you and have some sense. Now I'm worried he'll just dive head first into trouble."

"Perhaps he will be like both of us. He might think of a plan, and _then_ dive head first into the trouble."

Korra laughs again. "Probably. So this is an annual thing, huh? This growing up faster than he should?"

"I'm afraid so, my love."

Things are quiet for a moment as Korra sips her tea, mulling over the day, and the past year. Zuko is growing faster than she likes, but Iroh is right - it's wonderful. It's wonderful to see him taking surer steps and speaking firmer words. He soaks up everything he learns like a sea sponge; everything is a marvel to him. He has single-handedly dominated her universe.

"I don't think I mind it too much."

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Hunt

_Not the most interesting update, but I had fun writing it. We needed some Senna/Tonraq action, ya know? And sorry, but Iroh can't be good at everything. _

_This chapter is dedicated to _lovelydangerousdear_. I hope it pleases her._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, what a handsome young man!"

Senna has Zuko coddled in her lap, the little boy wrapped in the warm clothes of the Water Tribe. He plays absently with her braids, slowly falling asleep. He has missed his nap that day on the ship. The inside of her parents' igloo is glowing warm with fire and familial affection. Tonraq has taken Iroh on a hunting trip to see if the Fire Nation General is any good with a spear. Korra has no doubts.

"I'm glad he has at least one trait from you," Senna says, stroking Zuko's messy hair.

"Oh, he got more than my eyes, Mom." Korra smiles.

She has missed her home in the Antarctic tundra; missed the company of her parents and familiar sent of lamp oils and animal pelts. Sea prunes are stewing in the fireplace and Korra is content.

"Has he shown any affinity for bending?"

"Not yet, but he's only a year old. There's plenty of time for his bending to come in, if he's a bender."

Senna nods and by the time the men return, Zuko has dozed off in his grandmother's arms. Tonraq has a tiger-seal carcass on his back and Iroh looks more than a little frustrated. While her father takes the carcass out back to gut it, Korra beckons her husband over.

"What wrong?" she asks, smiling as he sits next to her. "Did you not like hunting?"

"No." It is the first time he has ever sounded petulant. "My hunting skills are mediocre at best. The one your father just brought in was my last attempt, and the thing went ballistic and tried to devour me."

Korra quakes with silent laughter. "Well, it's only your first trip. You can try again tomorrow."

"It would be so much easier if he would let me firebend."

"That's not in the spirit of hunting, and you would ruin the meat."

Iroh huffs and closes his eyes, still dissatisfied.

Tonraq returns with meat ready for roasting and within an hour they have plates of tiger-seal and stewed sea prunes. The entire time he eats, Iroh glares at his food like he wants to try hunting it all over again. Korra finally releases the laughter she's been holding in.

Iroh deflates; Tonraq chuckles and says, "I'm sure if you try spearing it now, the tiger-seal won't try to bite you."

Korra howls and falls into the floor. This wakes up Zuko, who crawls into Iroh's lap. He looks down at Korra, who is a heaping mess on the floor. "'S wrong wiv' Mama?"

Iroh sighs, long-sufferingly. "Your mother cannot contain herself."

Korra sits up, coughing slightly as she wipes tears from her eyes. She looks at him, and is dangerously close to losing it again.

"Yeah, but Mama _can _hunt a tiger-seal without being eaten."

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Date

_Voila! Some nice Korroh fluff for you, with a dash of Bolin and a side of steaming-hot Tahno. "Enjoy your meal." ;D_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Korra is excited.

It's the first time she's able to be alone with Iroh since Zuko was born, and he's taking her out to dinner and perhaps a picture-show. Korra is wearing a birthday gift from Asami, a dress she has been saving for an occasion such as this. It is black and figure-hugging; knee-length with ruched quarter sleeves that have a slight poof at the shoulders and a skinny black belt at the waist. There is a faint, faint pattern of copper roses.

Her hair is softly curled, pinned into an attractive mess to right of the nape of her neck, with a red peony pinned at the juncture. She wears no make-up, never having developed a taste for it, but she thinks she looks good. Nice enough for Kuong's, at least. She has done considerably well.

Bolin is in the den with the boys - Roku's parents were inspired to take a night out as well and that left Bolin as the babysitter - listening to a probending match on the new radio.

"_The Eel Hounds are one ahead of the Dragon Hawks, but it looks like Hasook isn't out of the game just yet _-"

"How do I look?"

Korra waits expectantly while Bolin tears his eyes away from the radio to look at her. He takes her in and smiles cheekily. "Like a woman who plans to get some action from her husband tonight."

"Bolin, not in front of the boys!" she scolds, but she is laughing and blushing. "So I really look good?"

"Like the bee's knees," he confirms.

Iroh comes in from his home office, pinning his cuff links into place. In his swanky tuxedo, sharp cut and expertly tailored, he is devastatingly handsome. He catches sight of her and his eyes smolder. "You look ravishing, Korra." A kiss to her temple, and Bolin is snickering. Iroh pulls back, looking at the earthbender curiously. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ask your woman, pal," he chortles.

Iroh looks to Korra, who rolls her eyes heavily. "Just ignore him. Zuko, come give Mom and Daddy a hug so we can go."

The toddler pads over to them, Iroh stooping to pick him up. "Behave for your Uncle Bolin while we're gone, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy." Zuko nods, the dimple in his left cheek sinking in. Korra kisses his cheek. "Have fun and play nice with Roku; we'll be home later tonight."

More goodbyes are said and Bolin drops a few more innuendos before Korra and Iroh are out the door and on their way down the street. It is a warm summer evening; dusk has settled with only few streaks of pink left in the sky and all around them the city is beginning to light up. Iroh offers her his arm. She wants to hold his hand, but this night she humors him, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. She sighs happily.

It is a short walk to Kuong's Kuisine, and there is a server waiting for them already. Iroh, never one to be one-hundred percent spontaneous, has called ahead and made reservations for their evening. Iroh holds her chair out for her and Korra wants to giggle at his manners. Whether he accepts his position as Crown Prince or not, the upbringing is there still.

Everything is going relatively well, the man who seated them brings them a fine wine and an appetizer dish of sushi rolls; tells them their server for the evening will be along shortly. As they enjoy the food and drink, they talk of everything under the sun. Zuko's check-up at the doctor's earlier that week; Asami's latest business venture; perhaps taking a vacation to Ember Island. When their server arrives and hands them both menus, it is safe to say that Korra is surprised.

There is definitely something different about him, without a doubt, but there is also no mistaking him. Piercing ashen eyes, sharp features, glossy black hair… "Tahno?"

"Fancy meeting you here, Uh-vatar." He smirks.

"I didn't know you worked here." She smiles. Korra is happy to see that he did not revert back to his conniving ways after she restored his waterbending. He has an honest job, and she realizes the difference in him is that he is content.

"You never stop by," he returns. "Too busy stuffing your face at Narook's."

Korra huffs as though he has offended her and sticks her face into her menu. "Don't be jealous. What's good here?"

"Honestly, I don't think any of it's good, but the tempura isn't half bad. And they have egg rolls, which is a bonus in my book any day." Tahno cocks his hip out and taps his pen on the little notepad in his hand. "So what'll it be?"

"I dunno, ask my husband." Korra flips through the menu.

"Ah, the esteemed General," Tahno nods almost sagely. "See anything you'd like?"

Iroh gives him a wary glance before dropping his eyes to the menu. "The tempura does sound nice, actually. I'll have some. Korra?"

"I'm thinking… king prawns." She snaps the menu shut decisively.

"Broiled?" Tahno clarifies.

"Please."

Tahno nods, jotting down their orders with practiced ease. He shoots them both a smile, turning to Korra with a mischievous gleam in his pale eyes. "So, Uh-vatar. About those _private lessons…_"

"Did I mention I'm here with my husband?" Korra tries not to laugh, because Iroh is looking appalled and almost irate.

"It may have come up at some point. But I'm sure he understands that, with you being the Uh-vatar and all, he'll have to _share_ you." Tahno winks and Korra can smell smoke.

"Shut up and bring me my food," she laughs, shaking her head. "Sleaze."

"Only for you, sweetheart."

When he is gone, Korra sips her wine to cover her smile. She looks at her husband, who is dangerously close to igniting and burning the entire establishment to the ground. She wants so badly to laugh.

"Just what was that about?" he demands. His eyes are blazing and Korra feels a warmth prickle low in her belly.

"He's just an incurable flirt." Korra shrugs. "He's also only a friend, no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not - I'm not _jealous_. I am _insulted_ that he implied I _share my_ _wife_ -"

"Iroh, you're speaking in italics. Take a sip of your wine -"

"I'll take a sip of his _blood_ after I _kill_ him!"

"That's creepy. Quit making a scene, people are starting to look at you."

"Good. Now everyone will know that Avatar Korra is _my _wife, and that I do not _share _her with _anyone._"

Korra sighs. "What did I just say about italics? We are on a date, so shut up, drink your wine, and be happy before _I _make a scene."

When Tahno returns with their plates, he addresses Iroh directly. "I apologize, General, for the lewd insinuations toward you and your wife. It was merely a joke between friends. Besides," Tahno tilts his head toward her. "She's not dolled up to impress _me._ Enjoy your meal."

He is gone again with another wink in Korra's direction. She digs happily into her food, noting that Tahno was right about the quality. Narook's is far better. They eat in silence for awhile before Iroh caves in and apologizes. Korra smiles.

"I'll forgive you, but only because I like you in that suit."

"Just because I'm in this suit?" Iroh quirks an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure I'll like you _out_ of the suit, too."

His eyes flash and Bolin's words come back to her. '_Like a woman who plans to get some action from her husband tonight._' She smirks. With the way that husband is looking at her over the rim of his wineglass, she thinks she won't have to plan too meticulously to get some of that action.

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Taken

_I am very nervous about this chapter. I'm an angst-monger, but I've never written anything like this, so I hope it's believable and easy to picture. And I hope the feels aren't too bad. I give you this angst, only because you guys are about to get some serious fluff in the next few updates. I have to keep the balance. So, without further ado, enjoy your angst._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Korra instinctively knows there is something off when she opens her eyes.

A glance out the window shows her a sky slowly lightening with lavender and gray, the sunrise still an or two off. She is tucked into Iroh's side and for a moment she listens to him breathe. She can feel the steady _thump-thump-thump _of his strong heart against her back and she is comforted momentarily. She rolls over, burrowing into him and sliding her arms around his middle. Her fingers trace over the scratch marks on his back and she smiles.

She pushes the feeling aside and is almost asleep again when she hears a small cry from down the hall. At first she thinks she has imagined it, and so she closes her eyes; but when the sound comes again, louder this time, and undeniably frightened, she jerks upright and is scrambling over Iroh to get out of the bed. She yanks on a robe over her underwraps and ignores him - _Korra, what's the matter? _- as she tears down the hall to Zuko's bedroom.

She throws the door open and is confronted with the sight of a grimy hoodlum, one leg out of the window already, his hand clamped over Zuko's mouth. The man sees Korra and freezes before aiming a jet of fire at her. Korra swipes her hand through it, cutting the stream in half. With one hand, she pulls moisture from the air, enough to coil a water-whip around Zuko's outstretched arm and snatch him to her; with the other, a blast of air that sends the cretin toppling out of the window.

The entire exchange has taken seconds. Korra places Zuko behind her, checking him over for any harm that may have befallen him. Iroh is in the doorway and Korra looks up at him with hellfire in her eyes. "Stay with him."

Before he can protest, she has sprung from the window. She hits the concrete hard, cracking it the way a minor earthquake would. The would-be kidnapper has just recovered from his own drop, and is trying to make a bumbling escape. Korra will have none of this. A stomp of the foot and a rigid jerk of her arm sends a perfect square of concrete at the man's side, slamming him into the nearest apartment building. Korra commands the slab to yield, and she reshapes it to the contours of his body, effectively trapping him in place.

Then she is in front of him, inches from his face, snarling as she stares him down. "Who are you?" The man cowers, whimpering. "Answer me!"

"Chang, my name is Chang!"

"Who sent you to kidnap my son, Chang? Who do you work for?"

Korra is furious. Her entire body trembles with the force of her anger and she feels the fire clawing its way up her body, demanding to be released. She wants to set him ablaze and watch him slowly burn to death. It isn't like her at all, but she is not herself right now. She is not the Avatar, trying to make peace between gangs and civilians. She is a mother whose son was nearly taken from his home mere minutes ago.

She hears the distant wail of sirens and knows that Iroh has called the police. They will be here in minutes, she concludes. She lets the concrete crumble to the ground, the man with it. He has two seconds to breathe before she heaves him up by his collar and slams him back into the wall. He looks back at her with terror in his smarmy eyes and she allows herself to relish it.

"I will find who sent you, _Chang_," she whispers lethally. "I will hunt him; hunt every single last one of you and I will bring you all down. I will _kill_ you if I have to. _Never touch my son again._"

Chang can only nod, reduced to pathetic sobs, and soon metalbenders fill the alley between the apartments. She throws Chang at their feet, disgust written plainly across her face. As two benders cuff the thug and haul him away, Bolin steps forward. Korra is surprised to see him, until she remembers he has been promoted to Lieutenant recently and now works most nights. His green eyes shimmer with concern.

"Korra, what in the Spirit World is going on here?"

"That scum crawled into Zuko's bedroom through the window and tried to make off with him, that's what happened."

Bolin's eyes are wide. "Spirits, where is he? Is he okay? Iroh? Are _you_ okay? You're shaking, has he hurt you?"

"He's fine, Iroh's fine. They're together inside somewhere. I'm okay - I'm just… I'm so _pissed. _He tried to take my _son, _Bo, my baby." Korra takes a steadying breath.

Bolin pulls her into a comforting hug. "Hey, relax. He's safe now, the guy's in custody."

"Yeah, but someone sent him. There's no way that goon just decided to try and kidnap the sole child of the Avatar. Someone more important put him up to it, and I want to know who."

"Well, think of all the gang activity you've helped the police break up. Out of all the ringleaders we've busted, but never caught, are any of them bold enough, you think, to go after Zuko?"

It hits her then, the realization, with the force of a charging komodo-rhino. "Sho Fang. From the Agni Kais - _Sho Fang_! I'm the one who _lead_ the metalbenders in the raid that busted his slave-trafficking circuit. I cost him _millions_ and now he's tried to take my son to get back at me."

Bolin nods. "I'll speak with the Chief when I get back to the station. We'll have units crawling the entire city for him. He won't threaten you or family again, Kor."

Her eyes narrow into slits. "Not if he knows what's good for him."

Bolin squeezes her shoulder before returning to his squadron. Korra lets out a heavy sigh and turns around to go back inside. She is tired, and now that her adrenaline has run out she is shaking from total fear. She catches movement from the corner of her eye and whirls, fists flaming, but the fire goes out when she sees Asami poking her head out from her door. The house Korra slammed Chang into belongs to her and Mako.

"Korra, what's going on?" Asami comes outside now, closing the door and tying her robe around her waist. "Is everything all right?"

Korra sighs. "Someone broke in and tried to take Zuko."

Asami's hand flies to her throat. "Is he okay, was he hurt?"

"No, he's fine. Iroh has him." A thought occurs to her. "What about Roku and Song? Are they okay?"

Asami nods. "They're sleeping. Mako checked in on them while I came out here. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm angry and scared and tired. Go back to bed, if your family's safe. I need to go see mine."

"Okay, but you come get me if you need anything." Asami hugs her tightly and returns to her home.

Korra wastes no time in throwing her front door open, stalking into the foyer. She slams the door shut and is sure to lock everything before moving on. She finds Iroh in the den, sitting in his wing backed chair with Zuko in his lap. Their son has been crying, his eyes rimmed with red and his cheeks still wet. His small, thin body shakes subtly and she can hear him sniffling. Iroh sees her in the doorway and something like relief crosses his features. He whispers something to Zuko, who jerks his head up to stare in her direction.

"Mama!"

He is on the floor and running to her and she is on her knees to catch him. He slams into her and her arms come around, tightening and clutching her to him while she lets out a relieved sob. She pulls back to look at him, brushing his messy hair from his eyes and hastily wiping away his tears with her shaking fingers.

"Mama, where you go?" he asks, blue eyes wide and afraid. He doesn't understand.

"I followed the man who tried to take you away, and…held him until your Uncle Bolin got there and took him to jail."

"Unc' Bo got 'im?" His eyes are wide, but now with the wonder he usually displays where Bolin is concerned. Korra smiles shakily. "Yeah, he got him. No more bad men to steal you away from Daddy and me."

The wonder dims. "I was scared, Mama."

She pulls him close to her again, strokes his back. "I know you were, baby, and Mama was, too. But you're safe now." Zuko nods against her chest, believing her words, trusting her to _keep_ him safe. Korra prays to La she'll be able to do just that.

Iroh comes over and slowly sinks down to the floor, pulling her and Zuko into his chest. Korra melts, lets him comfort her. She feels his heart beating in his chest, faster than a frightened rabbaroo, and knows that tonight has been just as harrowing for him as it has been for her. Once he had confirmed his son's safety, he was left to worry if his wife would come home in one piece. It is enough to reduce her to silent, dry sobs. Iroh's lips are at her ear, murmuring comforts and reassurances until his words blur together and his voice is just a soothing hum in her ear. Zuko is asleep now, a warm, soft weight in her lap that she clings to like a lifeline.

It is the last thing she knows before falling into the dark.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Royalty

_Hee! As promised, the beginning of the serious fluff. More to come, and I hope you guys don't think me cliché for what I'll be writing about in the next update. But oh well. I'm having too much fun with this. Also, this chapter addresses something kind of important - Iroh's birth right. Nothing too serious yet, though. Just a bit of light-shedding. And Korra's cheekiness. Gotta love her._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"So, is your kid, like, royalty or something?"

Korra and Asami have decided to take a ladies' day, which results in the children being left with their fathers. Said fathers are sitting in the den, those very children crawling all over them like lemurs. Iroh looks at Mako, surprised by the question.

"What?"

"Technically, you're still the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation," Mako explained. "You haven't exactly denounced that title yet, so does that mean Zuko here is a prince?"

Iroh considers this. "I suppose so; whether or not either of us accepts those responsibilities, we have royal blood."

Mako nods. "And does that make Korra the Fire Lady?"

"Once again, I suppose so. However, since I am only the Crown Prince and not the actual Fire Lord yet, Korra bears no royal title apart from 'princess'. In any case, her position as the Avatar takes precedence over any royal duties to a single nation."

"I can't imagine Korra being royalty," Mako laughs, pulling Roku off his head and putting him on the floor. "She'd go crazy with all the rules and ceremonies and servants trying to do everything for her."

Iroh smiles. "She would undoubtedly make a scene, or pick a fight with the government officials."

They are still chuckling when Korra and Asami stroll in through the front door, laden with shopping bags and still chattering about whatever it was they had been discussing before arriving home. Asami goes straight to Mako, and Korra comes to Iroh, bending down for a long kiss.

"How'd everything go with the kids?" she asks, shifting the bags around. "Any trouble?"

"They were golden. Do you want me to carry those for you?"

Korra rolls her eyes. "Iroh, please. I'm not a princess or anything - I can carry my own bags."

Iroh grins and Mako laughs. Korra and Asami exchange confused glances. "Did we miss something?"

"Oh, nothing," Mako sighs, still chortling. "Just that you say you're not a princess, but you're husband's the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

Korra blinks. "We've been together for years, and I can't believe I never thought of that."

Iroh shrugs. "I don't exactly go around flaunting my royal status."

Korra grins. "Doesn't mean I won't flaunt mine. Here," she dumps her purchases in his lap, eyes laughing at him. "You can carry these to the bedroom while I draw a bath. Then you can come and bathe me." She gives him a cheeky pat on the head before strutting off to their personal bathroom.

Iroh looks at Mako and Asami, who both seem close to dying of laughter. He sighs dramatically.

"No, Mako," he drawls. "Korra isn't suited to royal life _at all._"

.

.

.

.

.


	13. News

_And now the real fluff begins. But the important AN will be featured at the bottom, so just enjoy the happiness for the time being._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh."

Korra presses her forehead to the cold porcelain of the toilet and clutches her stomach. She has spent the past forty-five minutes emptying her belly. Now all that is left is the stomach acid that burns her throat and leaves a bitter taste on her tongue. She is miserable.

"Spirits," she moans, forcing her hand up to flush the toilet for the umpteenth time. The stench of vomit makes her stomach roll with nausea. She hasn't been sick like this in years and it frustrates her. She has to be at City Hall for a meeting with United Council in less than twenty minutes and she can't even pick herself up off the floor.

It is Bolin who finds her, nearly an hour later, curled up on the floor with her back pressed against the bathtub. Tenzin must have called someone to ask after her. Thank La.

"Spirits, Korra, you look awful."

"Uhn."

"Yeah, okay. Not the right time." He picks her up with ease and carries her to the couch. "Hold tight."

He disappears into the kitchen and returns twenty minutes later with a cup of sweet-smelling herbal tea. "Drink this, it'll help settle your stomach."

She sips the tea gratefully, and the warmth that soothes her stomach is so wonderful, she gulps the rest of it down. "Thanks."

Bolin nods. "So, what's wrong with you? What's got you sick?"

"I have no idea. My stomach was freaking out a bit last night so I went to bed early. Then, I slept way too late, and as soon as I got up I spent the next forty-five minutes puking my guts up. Then I spent another hour just laying there until you found me." Korra rubs her stomach absently. "It doesn't feel so bad anymore, now that I've had that tea. How'd you know it would help?"

"It's what Mako makes for Asami when she's got morning sickness." Bolin shrugs carelessly, then takes on a thoughtful look, like he's trying to think of a name for her ailment. But she is stuck on what he has just said.

_It's what Mako makes for Asami when she's got morning sickness._

_When she's got morning sickness._

_Morning sickness._

She hasn't been sick like this in nearly a year-and-a-half. Not since before Zuko was born. Not since she was pregnant with him. _Morning sickness._

Holy Spirits.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurts suddenly, starling Bolin with the exclamation. He stares at her. "You're what?"

"Pregnant! You know, knocked up? With child?" Her eyes are wide, and she is now feeling her stomach all over. "Holy Spirits, I'm pregnant!"

And then she laughs. Almost madly, and Bolin eyes her warily. "You sure you're not just hung over? Have you been drinking cactus juice again?"

Korra is still laughing. "No, I haven't. I hate that stuff. I'm just happy! Now that I know what's going on - and that I'm _pregnant_! Hah! Wait 'til I tell Iroh!"

She is giddy, and soon Bolin catches her infectious delight and is laughing with her. She stands up and dashes to the phone, dialing the number for the inland naval base. She asks the receptionist to put her through to Iroh's office and waits impatiently for him to pick up.

"General Iroh -"

"Are you busy?"

A pause. "Hello to you, too. Where are you? The Council has called me several times asking if you're with me, or if I've seen you. Is everything all right?"

"Well, I was puking in the bathroom earlier, but Bolin -"

"What? Why were you throwing up? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! In fact, everything's perfect! _Beyond_ perfect!"

"I'm confused. You spent the morning heaving your insides out, and that's perfect?"

"Precisely. So are you busy, or not? I need to talk to you."

"So talk now."

"In person, Iroh."

A sigh. "I can take an early lunch."

"Perfect, meet me at -"

"I'll be at Narook's in thirty minutes." She can practically _hear_ him smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

When she hangs up, Bolin looks at her. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah, as soon as I shower. I sense that I smell like sweat and vomit."

"Just a bit."

She hurries into the bedroom and pulls a pair of gray training sweats and a white, long-sleeved shirt from her chest-of-drawers before jumping into a shower. She doesn't bother to dry off, instead tugging the clothes on over her hastily wrapped bindings and throwing her dripping hair into the sloppiest ponytail known to man before sliding into her shoes and running down the hall.

"Hey, you ready - whoa!"

She has snatched Bolin up from his seat and dragged him out his Satomobile. She leaps into the passenger seat while he hastens into the driver's side and revs the engine. "Clearly you're ready to go."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Couldn't tell ya."

They reach Narook's and despite her rushing, she is nearly ten minutes late. She gives Bolin a kiss on the cheek and barrels into the restaurant. She blazes past Narook, who doesn't even bat an eyelash at her antics, and crashes into the booth she and Iroh usually occupy when dining in the establishment. She slides in less than gracefully and smiles apologetically at her husband, who is merely watching her with raised eyebrows, cup of tea not quite to his lips yet.

"I'm here!" she breathes.

He smirks. "I see that. Are you okay? You hit the table pretty hard."

She rubs her bruising hip. "I'm fine, no biggie. Have you ordered yet?"

"Two bowls of noodles. Should be ready in a few minutes." He sips his tea and eyes her expectantly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Deciding that she doesn't want to just blurt out the news like she did with Bolin, Korra tries to build up to it. "Well, Zuko's going to be turning two soon, you know."

"November fifteenth," Iroh confirms.

"And so far, I think we've done a pretty decent job of raising him. I mean, he's not a total nightmare like other peoples' kids."

Iroh nods. "I agree, but I don't see we're you're going with this, Korra."

"Of course you don't," she musses up her ponytail nervously. "I'm stalling."

A devastating thought occurs to her out of nowhere. What if he does not want any more children? What if he feels that one child is enough? More than enough, considering her own rambunctious personality? She is just on the verge of giving herself a panic attack when Iroh smiles at her. All negative thoughts are wiped from her mind as he places his hand over hers.

"You don't have to stall, dove. You know you can tell me anything."

She does. She can't quite tell him outright yet, though, so she asks him, "How do you feel about having another child?"

He blinks, and she knows he didn't expected that. "I wouldn't be opposed to it. It'll be easier this time around, too. We have a stable home, with steady work and ample resources. Two years of parenting experience. I wouldn't mind having another child at all. In fact, now that you've brought it up, and I think I'd _like_ to have another. Why do you ask? Do _you _want another child?"

Korra beams. He has told her exactly what she needed to hear. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

He smiles, bemused. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm pregnant." There is the briefest second of utter silence, and Korra begins to worry that she has sent him into a shock. He promptly disproves her theory.

He is out of his seat in a flash, snatching her up and swinging her high into the air. While the rest of the patrons look on with smiles and wide eyes, General Iroh of the United Forces is whooping at the top of his lungs.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_How was that for fluffy, eh? Like I said in the last drabble, don't kill me for being cliché. I love babies and I couldn't resist. I'll go ahead and tell you that Korra's pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. I have a name picked out for the boy, and it will remain a surprise for now. The girl, however, I have not named. There will be a poll up on my profile, though, for you guys to vote to pick her name. There are four options and there's one in particular I really hope you choose. Now, let's see if I can figure out how to make a poll xD_


	14. Window

_I am so, so sorry for dragging around with this update. Now that I'm home from the seclusion of my grandmother's home, I feel my creative jag slowing considerably. I still have a handful of prompts left, though. Once I feel like I've reached a nice, round number in terms of chapters, I'll cut this series off and move onto my next Korroh project. I've also toyed with the idea of writing a story or drabble series for the kids here, if any of you are interested. Also, since no one seems to have noticed - I have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on the name of the female twin. It will be revealed NEXT CHAPTER, so please, please vote. I feel like if I pick a name myself I won't be satisfied with it._

_But that's enough of my rambling for now. On with le show~_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**#001 - First Trimester: Month 3**

"I could really go for some seaweed noodles," Asami says, flipping through her copy of _Vogue_.

"Ooh, that sounds so good right now," Korra sighs. She thumbs absently through a book of baby names, trying to pick the most interesting ones for her growing list. "What do you think of Haru?"

"Sounds like an earthbender name."

"Hmm. Good point. You know, I could have Iroh go out and get us some noodles."

"It's two o'clock in the morning, Korra."

"Your point? I'll just send him to the noodle station down the block, it's open all night." Korra looks at Iroh, who has once again fallen asleep in his chair. The historical novel he has been reading lays open in his lap. She smiles. "Then again, he's sleeping pretty deeply."

"It would be mean to wake him up, just so we can have noodles," Asami agrees, considering, "…But I really want noodles."

"Yeah, me, too." Korra sets her book of names aside and goes over to her husband, carefully tossing his book onto the sofa before settling down into his lap. Iroh has always been a light sleeper; when he stirs at her presence she has but to tap his nose and his eyes slowly open.

His hands tighten on her hips. "And just what are you up to?" His raspy voice is muzzy, thick with sleep.

"How much do you _love_ me?" she asks, drawing out the word.

"Immeasurably." He narrows his eyes at her. "What is it you're wanting this time?"

She smiles guiltlessly. "Seaweed noodles."

A sigh. "Very well."

He picks her up and stands, gently setting her back in his place. Korra and Asami watch as he pulls on his coat and newsboy cap, preparing to venture out into the cold. Korra almost feels guilty, but then she feels a kick inside her womb and the emotion subsides. But she says to him, "Hey, be careful out there. Try not to get into fights with thugs."

Iroh smiles softly at her worry. "I'll be fine. You two lock the doors and don't worry about me." He opens the door, a blast of frigid wind spitting snow into the foyer as he steps outside.

When he is gone, Korra bites her lip. "I feel bad now. It's like negative fifty degrees out there."

Asami hums. "Well, if he ever gets pregnant, you can make it up to him by going out to get noodles at two in the morning."

"Well, that's true."

.

.

.

.

.

**#002 - Second Trimester: Month 5**

"You're not serious." Korra stares at the healer, whose face is glowing with her wide smile. "I mean, there's _no _way. You've got to be mistaken."

"No mistake, Avatar Korra." The woman shakes her head, chuckling. "You are having twins."

Korra is at once both elated and horrified. Having one baby at a time is harrowing enough, but _two_? How in the world is she to handle two infants? Birthing them, caring for them. Two fragile creatures that depend solely on her. Iroh will never leave her to do it alone, of course, but he can only take so much time away from the Forces. As though summoned by her very thoughts, her husband appears in the doorway, her requested spearmint tea in tow. The nurse gives them a secretive smile before ducking out.

Handing her the tea, he asks, "What did she have to say?"

Korra sips her tea carefully. "We're having twins."

His eyes widen. "_Agni._"

"My thoughts exactly. I'm both excited and terrified." Korra stares at her tea. "Raising Zuko is one thing – literally, there's only _one_ of him. Having two babies to look after twenty-four-seven is going to wreak havoc on our mental health."

Iroh nods thoughtfully. "It's nothing we can't handle. If we can't break down an entire Equalist regime, I'm sure we can successfully care for twins."

"I like your confidence," she grins at him, reveling in the private joke, and goes back to her tea. "At least one of us is calm about this."

He chuckles. "Make no mistake, I'm as nervous as you are. But my nerves are tempered by the knowledge that we have one child already. This is nothing new to us, nothing we haven't been through. We'll draw upon our past experiences and everything will turn out all right."

The look she gives him is impossibly soft and brimming with the utmost affection. She leans forward and gives him a kiss that leaves his lips tingling with the cool of spearmint.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

.

.

.

.

.

**#003 – Third Trimester: Month 9**

Pema and Asami have decided to throw Korra a baby shower.

It is a small affair, just the women in attendance. Pema and Asami, of course; Ikki and Jinora. The best part, though, was the presence of Korra's mother. Senna and Tonraq had arrived earlier in the week, determined not to miss the birth of their second and third grandchildren.

Korra has unwrapped several gifts already. Most of them are clothes, all in neutral colors because no one yet knows the genders of the twins. There are other, practical things, as well. Bottles and blankets and toys and how-to manuals. A plate of sweet dumplings is passed around as Korra admires a particularly beautiful blanket from her mother. It is sewn from a moose-yak pelt, soft and warm against her fingers. There is a second one in the box to match it.

"It's wonderful," she compliments.

Senna smiles, her gray eyes crinkling warmly. "As soon as you name the babies, I'll embroider the blankets for them."

Jinora has given her a set of storybooks to read to the children, cultural folk tales and fables from other nations. Ikki has gotten a record that plays soft music, meant to help the twins sleep at night(Korra will definitely put that to use). Pema and Asami are the sources of the clothes – clothes, and clothes, and clothes. More clothes than two babies could ever need.

There is a worried pause as Korra gasps, pressing a hand to the side of her protruding belly. It is the fifth time that day she has experienced the pain.

"Are you sure you're not going into labor?" Asami asks. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

"Well -"

"I agree with Asami," Pema chimes, watching Korra's stomach closely. "We don't want a repeat of Zuko's birth."

"Oh, would you two stop it?" Korra rolls her eyes, the pain abating. "I'm fine."

They each look at her dubiously, but the conversation quickly resumes and soon the tension in the atmosphere has evaporated. Korra is about to ask for another sweet dumpling when she feels a sudden wetness between her legs. She freezes, but retains an air of calm when she speaks.

"I need someone to call Iroh home from his office, please."

Senna looks at her, curious. "What for, sweetie?"

"My water just broke."

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Names

_Well, I certainly took long enough with this, didn't I? Thank you so, so, so much - those of you who took the time to vote on this little girl's name! Min recieved no votes at all, but the other three actually tied. So, I let my best friend - whom I'm visiting with for the week - make the final call. Thus, here you have it. Also, her brother's name is revealed to you. Sadly, there is only a good handful of drabbles left for this series; I'll be wrapping this up soon. I'm still working on my series of Korrasook(Korra/Hasook) oneshots, plus two other major fics(one of which is an AU Korroh ;D). But I am thinking of writing a new series for the kiddies in this drabble series. How many of you would be interested in that, hm?_

_Anywho. I'll quiting blabbing and let you guys enjoy this update. Much love to you all, my doves._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Inside of the guest room Korra has been loaned, it is relatively quiet. She is settled into the bed, her back propped up with a heap of turtle-duck feather pillows. Dusk has settled outside and she can hear the chatter of the lemurs as they settle down for the evening. The small lantern on her bedside table is lit, filling the tiny space with warm light.

In her arms is her newborn son.

Hours and hours of labor and a brief scare – she'd nearly lost consciousness – have led to the birth of not one, but two achingly perfect creatures. Iroh stands nearby, their first daughter cradled in his strong arms. He looks down at the infant with gooey amber eyes, completely melted through to his soul. Korra smiles and remembers what Mako said just hours before.

_If you think _Korra_ has you whipped, just wait til this little thing gets going. You won't stand a chance._

Korra thinks her friend is right; the way Iroh is gazing at the tiny girl now is but a small taste of the adoration that will flourish in the future. She looks down to her son, who is calmly looking back up at her, almost studiously, as though he is taking in her features. Of all her children, he looks the most like her. His skin is just a touch darker than his siblings' and she can see the beginnings of a square jaw and high cheekbones(though the latter could just as easily have come from his father). He has Tonraq's eyes – wide orbs of slate gray that remind her of the south seas during a hurricane. She senses that he will be a waterbender, if a bender at all.

His name is Akai, after a friend from the South Pole; the only child willing to approach her despite her being the Avatar. The only friend she'd had for most of her life. It warms her to have even this intangible link to her homeland. She thinks the older Akai would be happy to know the Avatar's son is named for him. They've had more trouble naming his sister, though. Dozens of names have been tossed around, but none of them fit. There is, though, one name that Jinora suggested. It is the name of a heroine from her latest literary obsession, and there is a certain ring to that Korra fins appealing.

"What about Jia?" she asks, looking over to her husband.

Iroh tears his eyes away from his daughter. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Korra smiles, rolling her eyes. "I said, 'what about Jia'? Jinora suggested it earlier today. It means 'beautiful', I think."

Iroh returns his gaze to the infant in his arms, contemplating. Then he smiles that slow smile Korra not-so-secretly adores and looks back at her. "I think it suits her. The name rolls well off the tongue. Jia." He rocks her back and forth, crooning softly. "Jia, Jia, Jia."

"Jia and Akai," she murmurs, content. Akai makes a cooing sound that tickles her heart and she kisses his forehead.

There are a million things Korra wishes to say right then. How beautiful their children are; how Zuko will love to meet his new brother and sister; how much she loves him, her wonderful husband; how immensely blessed she feels to have all that she does.

But the words fall away and they bask in the glowing intimacy of the moment.

.

.

.

.

.


	16. A Word from the Author

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ Hey, you wonderful readers, you._

_ I'm sorry for all of you who thought this was an update. I think that, given the way I wrote that last drabble – with a kind of finality – that I'm going to end this drabble series there. I think it's a decent ending and fifteen is a nice, round number of chapters. And honestly, my muse for this story has just vanished. I'm all out of juice._

_ But I promise this isn't the end of my adventures with Korroh, and I'll most likely even write some things for all the children in this series. I'll go ahead and tell you that I'm nearly finished with another Korroh oneshot, so be on the lookout for that in the near future. Also, my multichaptered Korroh AU (_Love Amongst the Dragons_) is underway. _

_ I won't leave you all wanting._

_ Now all I can do is thank you all. Thank you so, so, so, soooooo much for every single favorite, alert, and review. Every word of encouragement, thanks, praise – it means the entire universe to me. This series has received the largest response from fellow readers, more than all my other posts, and that makes me feel downright amazing._

_ Special thanks to _lovelydangerousdear, XxShyxX, _and_ Ivy Zero. _Without you three, I never would have made it this far with Soul. You are all brilliant and fabulous and I love you all so, so much._

_ So, without further ado, I take my leave for now. But you'll all be hearing from me very soon._

_ Until then, my doves._

_ ~Anna_

_ (P.S. - Who else is stoked for Korroh week, huh?)_


End file.
